Cold Love
by TekknoNekoRinnie
Summary: A series of SasuNaru song fics. Both Angsty and Fluff. :D
1. All These Things I Hate 01

Naruto sat on the edge of the local dock, staring down at the reflection who was sadly gazing back up at him. He had been all alone his entire life, but now people were accepting him. But most of them didn't know who he really was...would they hate him if he told them who he was? Maybe it was better if he just disappeared and never returned.

**Once more I'll say goodbye to you  
Things happen, but we don't really know why  
If it's supposed to be like this  
Why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?  
Oh yeah**

But what of the boy...the one he so called "hated". He began to sob almost pathetically. His tears were rolling down his face and falling into his reflection, almost like he was breaking in the water.

"Sasuke..."

**Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
The best place to be when you're feeling like  
**

"I hate me...the only reason that I still live is because...I hope that you might...love me, too," he began to wonder why he was even holding onto that dream. Maybe he didn't want to die...

**Me! (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
Just back off before I snap**

"Naruto...you dobe. Don't kill yourself. You mean too much to everyone, besides...I love you, too," Sasuke's cool and collected voice came from behind Naruto. Naruto jumped slightly, and whizzed around to see Sasuke standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"You lie..."

**Once more you tell those lies to me  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty?  
When you say those things in my ear  
Why do you always tell me what you wanna hear?  
Oh yeah (yeah!)**

"You're just telling me that so that I won't commit suicide! It wouldn't matter to you if I died right now! Stop lying to me, Sasuke-chan," Naruto shouted, tears pouring from his eyes. He was shaking violently and had turned his back on Sasuke. Sasuke remained silent.

**Wear your heart on your sleeve, make things hard to believe  
I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like**

Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap and you'll   
See! (Me!)  
Me! (Me!)  
All these things I hate revolve around   
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap 

"If I wasn't who I am...would you love me, Sasuke-chan?"

**Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like me  
(it's the best place to be when you're!)**

Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap and you'll  
See! (Me!)  
Me! (Me!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap

"Naru-chan...I love you now. Don't change yourself for anyone else, stay who you are. I love you for who you are," Sasuke whispered softly to Naruto. Naruto began to turn around once more, seeing the softness and tenderness in Sasuke's eyes. He began to sob and ran to Sasuke, tackling him to the ground and crying into his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, holding the blue-eyed boy close to him.

"Aishiteru, Naru-chan."


	2. Made Of Glass 02

Naruto was standing in the Uchiha Compound gateway, looking warily at the huge mansion-like house that was before him. Sasuke had invited Naruto to stargaze that evening on the roof of his home. But Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to. He was afraid of Sasuke now.

**I don't know anything at all, and I'm somebody else  
It could take years to find you  
It could take years to find myself  
And I don't need to hear your answer, I just need you to see  
That I think its time to break down  
These walls that we throw**

He wasn't actually frightened by Sasuke's superiority, but what Sasuke sent through him was what terrified him the most. Sasuke was able to see through everything. Even him, and that was scary.

**Am I still breathing, have I lost that feeling?  
Am I made of glass, cause you see right through me  
I don't know who I am  
And you're the only one who sees that  
I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today**

He shuddered as he walked up the steps to Sasuke's door. He knocked softly, almost replicating his fears into the entrance. He was able to hear someone shuffling behind the door, and then Sasuke's onyx eyes met his own blue orbs.

**And even if everything goes wrong, and we start to fall apart  
I will understand where you are  
I will understand this by myself  
And I don't need to hear your answer, I just need you to feel  
Like there are no boundaries at all**

He was laying the crook of Sasuke's arm, lightly cuddling against Sasuke himself. Naruto was almost at the point of dozing off, but he seemed to shaken by something to be able to do so.

"Sasuke...why can you...see right through me, like I'm glass?" He whispered, quivering. Sasuke gave him a look of being taken aback, but then gave Naruto a gentle smile.

**Am I still breathing, have I lost that feeling?  
Am I made of glass, cause you see right through me  
I don't know who I am  
And you're the only one who sees that  
I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today**

"Naruto, I only see what you want me to. You love me, and I love you. It's hard to keep something from the one you love. I just see you as you, Naruto," he answered while giving Naruto a one-sided hug. Naruto looked up to Sasuke with widened eyes, but then gave a satisfied grin. He then laid back down, and pressed himself up against Sasuke once more, cherishing the moment. But soon enough, Naruto had fell into a deep sleep, content there in Sasuke's arms.

**I don't mind today  
Today  
I don't matter today**

And how far have we come  
Too far to throw away the past  
Will you be there waiting for me?  
I have to ask what we are, if I ask today it just won't last  
So I'll be here waiting for you

Will we ever feel this good again  
Will we ever feel this real again, again  
Will you ever be mine again  
Will we ever feel this real again  
Not today, today  
I don't mind today  
Today  
I don't matter today

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a sad look, but he was not going to change his mind now. He had already made up his mind that he was going to leave, and search for Orochimaru in search of power. He had to defeat his brother, Itachi, for the sake of the clan. Sasuke was able to let a single tear fall from his eye, while he kissed the kitsune's lips in a torturing sort of way.

"I wish that you'll forgive me, for my betrayal of you, my love. But this is something, that I must keep from you, for now."


	3. Was It A Dream? 03

Sasuke was staring at the floor in his room, while trying to understand why he was going to go through with this in the first place. Images kept flashing through his mind: some of him and Naruto and others of the sound four, reminding him about how he won't be able to kill his brother Itachi if he stayed here with Naruto.

**Your defenses were on high  
Your walls built deep inside  
Yeah I'm a selfish bastard  
But at least I'm not alone**

He had believed that his mind was made up, but it was becoming so difficult with the way that Naruto was starting to get under his skin. Every moment that he was with the kitsune, it just made him want to go mad. But he had another duty, he was an avenger after all.

**My intentions never change  
What I want it stays the same  
And I know what I should do  
It's time to set myself on fire**

He had made it up. He couldn't let something like this just simply pass him by. He needed the power in order to kill his brother. Nothing was going to stand in the way of that. Naruto would still be here when he got back.

**Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I**

Your reflection I've erased  
Like a thousand burned out yesterdays  
Believe me when I say goodbye forever  
Is for good

He did not intend to even tell the fox that he was going to leave. He would figure it out when the news would spread around the village because he still had to get out of the village. Which means he has to get past the guards and anyone else who throws themselves in the way.

**Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I**

Whoa yeah! Whoa… 

But he knew, deep in his heart, that this was going to be harder than he wanted it to be. Maybe he shouldn't love Naruto. Then it would be a lot easier to leave this forsaken village of his. Maybe he could make Naruto hate him. That would make it so much easier as well. But in the back of his mind, he honestly hoped that it was all just a dream.

**Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
(A photograph of you and I)  
Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
A photograph of you and I  
A photograph of you and I**

It was too good to be real life. He knew that it wasn't a dream, because the photo of him, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto stood on his desk. As well as the photo from the night that Naruto went to the Uchiha compound to stargaze. Sasuke had woke up and took a picture of Naruto as he slept. Sasuke took a deep breath, and then turned to walk out of his door with a single tear falling from his eye.


	4. Innocence 04

Naruto smiled as he awoke, remembering that he and Sasuke had a outing later that day. It was going to be perfect! He was going to spend the entire day with the one that he loved, and that's all that mattered to him. He jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom to brush his teeth, take a shower, and dress in his orange jumpsuit, but decided to leave his jacket back at the house.

**Waking up I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling **

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by **

Naruto still had a huge grin on his face as he strolled down the streets, greeting a few people like Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei. He even ran into Shikamaru who was being drug around by Ino because she was forcing him to go shopping with her. Naruto had apologized to him, but Shikamaru just mumbled about it being too troublesome and a drag. Literally.

He couldn't hardly wait to see Sasuke's smiling face! He couldn't wait to kiss his soft lips and whisper how he loved him so.

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here   
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by 

Naruto almost ran into a few people in his attempt to get to Sasuke's house. He wanted to see him so badly, it about drove him wild from having to wait for so long.

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry 

As he entered the Uchiha compound, he walked up to the main building where Sasuke was staying, and knocked on the door a few times, resting against the side of his house. But he noticed that the door opened slightly, and he walked in, noting that the door had been open before he had gotten there.

"Sasuke?" He called, confused and scared. He noticed that there was a few things strewn about the room that didn't look like they belonged there, and a note was written against the picture of Naruto sleeping.

**This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by.

'_I'm so sorry, Naruto. Please forgive me, love.'_ Naruto's eyes widened, and he began to walk back, knowing perfectly well what Sasuke meant. He was there when the sound four had said those things to Sasuke. But he didn't think that Sasuke would really do that.

_Why, Sasuke...why?_ Naruto turned and ran from the compound as fast as he could, directly to the woods outside of the gates since they were already open from Sasuke getting out.


	5. Used To 05

"_Sasuke_!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, coming to a stop in front of the Uchiha. Sasuke turned and looked at him with utmost surprise, and he just barely choked out Naruto's name. They stood there for a moment, just staring at one another. They weren't really sure what they were supposed to do now. But Sasuke couldn't stay here like this, or else he wasn't going to be able to carry out his plans.

"Fight me now, dobe!" Sasuke snarled. Naruto looked at him wildly, but he was having to blink back a few tears.

**You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around.  
You used to lean on me like  
The only other choice was falling down.  
You used to walk with me like  
We had nowhere we needed to go,  
Nice and slow, to no place in particular.**

"Fine, teme!!" Naruto shouted back, finally allowing just a few tears to fall from his face. Sasuke and him fought, and they fought. It seemed like at any moment, one of them would just break from exhaustion or betrayal. Either one of them could fall at any moment and it would end the battle.

**We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?**

In one, final attempt to stop Sasuke from leaving him, Naruto flew over the waterfall, the Rasengan in his hand. Sasuke had already transformed into the gray-skinned and blue-haired version of himself. His two large hand-like wings were carrying him directly at Naruto and he had the Chidori activated as well.

**I used to reach for you when  
I got lost along the way.  
I used to listen.  
You always had just the right thing to say.  
I used to follow you.  
Never really cared where we would go,  
Fast or slow, to anywhere at all.**

We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? 

But Naruto couldn't kill Sasuke, and he knew that. At the very last moment that he possibly could, he retracted his hand and only scathed Sasuke's head band, right across the Konohagakure symbol. Sasuke stopped too, but he still hit Naruto with his Chidori, but he knew that he didn't kill him.

**I look around me,  
And I want you to be there  
'Cause i miss the things that we shared.  
Look around you.  
It's empty, and you're sad  
'Cause you miss the love that we had.**

You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around,  
The only one around. 

Sasuke caught Naruto, cradling him in his arms as he landed near the waterfall. He then laid Naruto on the slightly saturated ground since it had began a slightly threatening rain. He pulled his headband off, and it fell just a couple of feet away from Naruto. Sasuke coughed up a small bit of blood, and held his chest before staring up as the rain fell onto his face. He had fallen down on his knees, and Naruto was only a little way in front of him. He leaned down over Naruto, his face just inches away from Naruto's. In one desperate attempt to remind himself of what he was going to miss, he bent down and lightly kissed Naruto's lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss, one that he wished would last forever. _I'm so sorry, Naruto-chan._

**We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be, yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be.**

He sauntered away from Naruto, sensing that Kakashi wasn't that far away with his hound Pakkun. He didn't want to stay there any longer, he was practically unable to if he wanted to be able to keep his promise to his deceased family. Orochimaru was the only one who is powerful enough to teach him now. He had to look straight ahead if he wanted to continue his fate. _Never look back, it will only cause more pain._


	6. Better Than Me 06

And now it's been around two and a half years since he had last saw Naruto. Sure, they had tried a few rescue missions but it was almost a complete waste of time. He had even heard that someone had died on one of those missions. He broke down and cried more than just one time. He had regretted leaving Naruto in Konohagakure so much, that at one point he had even considered suicide. But then he heard Naruto's voice yelling at him, telling him how he was such a coward to go and do that.

**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be**

Sasuke didn't know what he was going to do. Being away from Naruto this long about drove him into complete and utter madness. Many times he had dreamt that he was still back in Konohagakure and that Naruto was laying in his arms. But then he would wake up and realize that it was all a dream again. _Over and over again_.

**I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

The only reason that Sasuke was even still able to stay there was because he had tried to tell himself that he didn't love the kitsune, and that Naruto would find someone else that would be better for him than Sasuke was.

**While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room**

But Sasuke didn't want to be with anyone else. Naruto was his first, and Sasuke was Naruto's. Their bond was so magnificent and lively. And then he had to go and leave the boy that he loved so deeply in the village that had forsaken him. In search of what? _Power._

**I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

He let his head hit his pillow as he fell onto his bed. Longingly and out of habit, almost every day he had reached out to try to hold Naruto close to him, and then remember that the kitsune wasn't there. It broke his heart, and he was trying so hard to convince himself that it was all worth it. That he and Naruto would be fine when he got back. _If I get back,_ he thought to himself without really realizing what he had thought.

**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end**

The last time that Naruto had come to rescue him, Sasuke had a bomb explode inside of his room in a desperate attempt to get away. The nin that had temporarily replaced him, Sai, had been working for Orochimaru but had betrayed him for Naruto because of Naruto's fierce determination to save him. Sasuke wondered softly to himself if he had been hurting Naruto these couple of years. But he wanted Naruto to have someone better. Naruto deserved better.

**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)**

"Sasuke!!" He heard being shouted in the voice of Naruto, but he believed it to be his imagination like it was most of the time. He flipped over onto his right side and caressed the bed yearningly, wondering if he was ever going to be able to hold Naruto again. The wall was only a few feet in front of him, and he imagined the reflection of an orange blob on the wall.

"_Sasuke_!" He could hear a little more clearly, as if Naruto was in this very room. But that was impossible. He knew that Naruto wouldn't be here; especially if it was just to rescue Sasuke again. How many times had they even went to try to rescue him? He had lost count...


	7. Guardian Angel 07

"Sasuke-teme!! Answer me!" Naruto shouted, staring at Sasuke who was laying in the bed in front of him. It seemed as though Sasuke hadn't even realized that Naruto had just broke through his wall since he had locked the door. Sasuke still remained unresponsive.

"_Sasuke_! _Come on, answer me_!!" Sasuke seemed a little rattled by this and turned to look over his shoulder. He blinked a couple of times and then slowly moved so that he was completely facing Naruto while still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke softly called as he reached a hand out toward the kitsune, thinking that this was just another one of the games that his mind liked to trick him into believing. So often did that happen to him.

**When I see your smile**

**Tears run down my face I can't replace**

**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**

**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul**

**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

"Yes you teme!! It's me! Now let's get out of here!!" Naruto yelled in exasperation and excitement. It was Sasuke, after all.

"What the hell...?" Sasuke muttered as he grabbed the sides of his head. Naruto was coming here for him, and he could no longer hold back the urge to go near the kitsune any longer. He wanted to hold the blond haired boy like he used to, but...

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.**

**Seasons are changing**

**And waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

"Sasuke! Why are you being such a jerk?! C'mon we came all the way here to get you!" Naruto expressed while stomping over to Sasuke.

Naruto gripped onto Sasuke's hand, tugging on it in a much softer way than what his voice was coming out. No...Naruto couldn't still love him...he had tried so hard.

"Naruto...get away..." Sasuke's voice held no authority or wanting of what he was commanding. Naruto kept a firm stance where he was, and bent his knees so that he was about to Sasuke's level.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cuz I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away,**

**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

"Sasuke...please, don't stay here anymore..." Naruto's voice showed that he was pleading. Sasuke's eyes closed, shedding a few tears as he slowly pulled his hand from Naruto's grasp to block his face from Naruto's view.

"How...how can you still want me?" Sasuke couldn't help but let his voice crack at the end as he shuddered out a few more tears.

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know I'll be ok**

**Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"Sasuke...no matter how many times you throw sand onto the flame of love, it will not die," Naruto answered with a soft face and a gentle tone. Sasuke ripped his hands away from his face to stare in amazement at the blond-haired, blue-eyed boy.

And wordlessly, they exchanged the three words that both of them longed for the other to say: I love you.


	8. Addicted 08

Sasuke slowly placed a hand on Naruto's right cheek, and kissed the kitsune ever so softly. Oh how he had longed to touch the boy, to hold Naruto in his arms like he used to. The lighter haired boy kissed back with the same longing, but pulled from Sasuke after just a moment.

"Let's go home, Sasuke..." Naruto's voice cooed every so sweetly while placing his hand on Sasuke's, and then pulling Sasuke from the bed. Sasuke's head was down, walking a bit like he was ashamed of being seen with Naruto, but not for his own sake...for the sake of Naruto.

The battle was still raging all around them, but it was as if no one had even noticed them walking by. But when they came to Orochimaru-sama, both of them stopped and just stared the snake-like man before them.

**It's like you're a drug**

**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**

**It's like I'm stuck**

**It's like I'm running from you all the time**

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**

**It's like you're a leech**

**Sucking the life from me**

**It's like I can't breathe**

**Without you inside of me**

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

"Sasuke's leaving with me, Orochimaru!!" Naruto shouted while sending the most hateful glare that was ever seen come from the boy directly at Orochimaru. Orochimaru seethed a bit and he looked as if he was bristled by the sudden declaration.

"Don't count on it, Sasuke's mine!" Orochimaru hissed back, but other than that remained remotely cool. He glanced over to Sasuke, who looked in a bit of daze rather than there at the moment. Orochimaru made a move to grab at Sasuke in a quick and piercing-like motion, and Naruto yanked him back to get him out of the way.

"Sasuke! Move or something, believe it!" Naruto begged as he just barely dodged a sword that reached from Orochimaru's mouth. Orochimaru and Naruto duked it out, both exhausted and almost unable to even continue to fight, but both were going to fight for what they wanted; they were both going to fight for Sasuke.

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm lost**

**It's like I'm giving up slowly**

**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me**

**Leave me alone**

**And I know these voices in my head**

**Are mine alone**

**And I know I'll never change my ways**

**If I don't give you up now**

The voice of Naruto slowly echoed through Sasuke's mind, the reality of the situation settling into his head. Yes, Naruto had come to get him. Naruto wanted Sasuke back. Sasuke should have been happy, but all he could do was think that it was a huge mistake. Like everything else in his life was.

"Ugh...Sa...suke..." Naruto panted as Orochimaru landed an acrimonious blow to the kitsune's left shoulder. At the noise of his lover's cry, Sasuke suddenly grasped his hold back onto the realness of the situation...just in time to see Naruto fall to the floor, unmoving.

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

Sasuke couldn't feel his body; it had become cold along with his heart. To see his lover on the floor, surely near death, made him just want to murder the man whom had taught him much of what he knew.

"Orochimaru..." Sasuke growled and swung out his chokuto, extending his controlled by chakra lightning into it and swinging it around to hit Orochimaru. Orochimaru gasped and twitched a few times, falling to the ground and staying there. Sasuke ran over to Naruto, and picked the blond boy up.

"Naruto! Answer me, usuratonkachi!!" He bent down and planted an unstable and fervent kiss on the other boy's lips, willing for them to move.

**I'm hooked on you**

**I need a fix**

**I can't take it**

**Just one more hit**

**I promise I can deal with it**

**I'll handle it, quit it**

**Just one more time**

**Then that's it**

**Just a little bit more to get me through this**

**I'm hooked on you**

**I need a fix**

**I can't take it**

**Just one more hit**

**I promise I can deal with it**

**I'll handle it, quit it**

**Just one more time**

**Then that's it**

**Just a little bit more to get me through this**

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, but they were hazy and he looked a bit dazed. He tried kissing Sasuke back with all of the strength he could muster, but was only a light press if anything.

"Sasuke...?" He asked but his eyes immediately shut again as he fell limp in Sasuke's arms.


End file.
